NoblePC14
'Tale of the Nine Sisters '(九姉妹の物語 Kyū shimai no monogatari) is the 14th episode of Noble Pretty Cure. Unlike other series, this episode features about the past of the Nobles legend of why and how they born and died. Plot After suddenly sucked into a weird portal, they found themselves in a circle room with a giant cherry red book in the middle. They saw a crown symbol and Gale started to get flashes of memories. Gale told them to press the crown symbol and when they do, they are brought to a mysterious place. A story, legend, tale. And they are seeing it. Synopsis The girls fell into a weird portal. Lilly cast a spell to make them float like feathers and fall smoothly. The girls along with Shiro and Gale arrived in a weird circular room. The room is made of prismatic crystals with crystal vines that came from a tree stump. The tree stump is holding a cherry red book. Miho asked if this happens to be The Core. But Gale said it is not. Yuuki thought his memories returned, but he said that somehow he knew that this is not The Core. But, it might be a part of it. Noir walked closely to be giant red book. It has a golden crown symbol with nine stars around it. She asked what book is this. Gale came next to her and touched the book. Suddenly, images flashes on his mind. It was very fast, but he could make out some. Two person in dark clothing and light clothing shake hands, a pearl tiara in the middle of the ocean wave, a body laying in a white capsule, roots of a tree, destroyed village, nine snowman, a violin on top of a grand piano and a red haired girl fainted in the middle of fire. It was so many but yet so fast that he can't follow. He fell on his knees while holding his head as he feels dizzy. Yuuki held his shoulder and he opened his eyes. It stopped. She asked what's wrong, but he said that he saw something that might be his memory. But he also said it was very fast and faint. Then he glanced at the book and told them to press the crown symbol. Yuuki stood and pressed it. Suddenly, they are brought with the light into a scenery of chaos. A war that happens billion centuries ago. They saw a masked person in dark clothing. His name is Excisio. He stood on top of a dark and evil creature that they cannot make out. Then, they saw nine girls charged the enemy. Each use different weapons and fight together. They defeated it and the world is now safe. As the girls stood, a person in white hood came. He introduced himself as Regulus. He's the being who protects the dimensions. Regulus himself is very well known. As the girls bow to him, he light their bodies in different colored light. Then their wounds disappear and a mark formed on their forehead. He said, from now on, they are the Nobles. Protectors of the world and beings who held tremendously strong power. From that on, Nobles are beings who lead a kingdom very powerful. It is not rare for the kingdoms to be targeted by other rouge kingdoms. Even as Nobles, each girls are still very young. That is what makes them special. After being a Noble, they are given huge duty as queens. When they can, they sneak out of the palace and meet up. They hangout together or travel to other worlds together. Even with their differences, they become sisters. The first leader is named Cerise. She's the young queen of the fire kingdom. She's very energetic and sneaky. Even before being a Noble, she has become a queen at such young age for her parents death. Her twin brother was supposed to be king, but he also died in his mission to avenge their parents.The second leader is Azura, the princess of the sea kingdom. After become a Noble, her father passes the throne to her. He said that it is only right to do so and he will be her right arm by protecting the world as traveler. The third leader is Titian, a human from the flower kingdom. Even though she's human, she's very clever and strong. Unlike other princesses. After become a Noble, she become slightly inhuman due to the powers. But still, she's a wonderful queen. The fourth leader is Jade, a young queen like Cerise who ruled her kingdom with her magic. The fifth leader is Luna, princess of the moon. The others are Stella, Dyna, Frostia and Adagio. One day, they are gathering in Jade's room. Then Dyna asked something about Gehenna Mirror. She said that there's a mirror who grants someone a very strong power forged from dark energy. Hearing that, Titian said that dark energies are bad and evil. It must be very hard to control it. Dyna explained what she reads. It says that if the person is able to clear a mission or defeat something inside the mirror, she will be granted a strong power from the hell. Until now, nobody is able to reach that point, which means everyone who tried failed and nowhere to be found. Luna said its only a legend and it might be not true. But Stella said that it might be true, but since nobody ever accomplish it, it become a legend for there is no living prove. Suddenly, the door is knocked and Regulus came with a lot of food on his hands. The girls greeted him and thanked him for the food. He complained of how could they ask him to buy foods from many worlds when he is supposedly older and superior than them. But, the girls are busy eating. Regulus sighed and ask what are they doing. Azura told him that they are discussing about Gehenna Mirror. Hearing that, Regulus told them to never look for it or go inside it. Adagio asked if he know something about it. He said that the mirror is true and the legend they read is right. But, dark power from hell is very powerful and hard to control. Even the most evil person on hell failed it. He didn't know what will happen to them if they failed. But since they are very important person, they must keep their powers save from the evil. They all tensed up, but Cerise cheer them up by saying that they wont be needing it because they are already very strong. The girls agreed and Regulus smiled in relief. Years passed and the girls are grown up. Each are queens of the kingdom still. Until one day, dark energy surround them. The monster they defeated came back, stronger than before. The girls came together and fight it, but unlike before, they are having a very hard time to even pierce it. They realized that they are not strong enough. They need more power, but Regulus already gave them a most powerful magic to them. That is when they remember about Gehenna Mirror. A mirror that grants strong power. They all know that its forbidden, but with that, they might be able to defeat it and become stronger. But in the middle of the war, they don't have time to look for it. It could be anywhere. They tried to forgot the idea, but as they are losing, they wished for it more. Suddenly, the guy on top of the monster laughed and said that its funny how the Nobles want the Gehenna power. He then said that this power of his is from Gehenna Mirror. The girls, including Regulus are shocked. He then said that the Gehenna Mirror is in the heart of the deepest hell. Regulus told them to not go. But its too late, the girls cast a strong barrier to keep the evil guy for a while. They all went down to hell. They searched for it and found a giant mirror. More like a wall of mirror. It hisses weird sound. They all want to get back, but they know with this power, they are able to stop Excisio. They closed their eyes as their stepped inside. Regulus is holding the barrier. But his form cannot unleash his true powers. After quiet a long time, he felt something. He then saw nine lights from above. The lights turned into hallucinations of the Nobles. They apologized to him for not listening and go to the mirror instead. Regulus know right away that they had unleash their powers back to him. The girls were already inside the mirror, but they want to take a step back. The only way is to release their powers before the darkness consume it. They asked Regulus to keep these powers safe. Regulus told them to not leave because nobody will able to see him except them. They smiled and cast their last powers to defeat Excisio. They all watch Excisio dying and turned into ashes. Then, the lights turned shape into nine jewels. Regulus hugged it as he cried and apologized. From above, he saw all worlds destroyed due to the war. Then, he unleashed his powers as everything started to turn normal. He know releasing so much powers could make him powerless or disappear. But to thank the Nobles, he used every last of himself to make peace for the world and protects the jewels which called Thrylos Jewels. His body faded, along with the scenery. The girls are back in the room as the book closed. All are amazed and wondered. Noir said that this is the real story of the Noble. The story passed down that she and Lilly know are a shorten of its true legend to show the greatness of the Nobles. They also wonder about Regulus and Excisio. Lilly told them that both of them are legends. Regulus is leader of the Nobles while Excisio was said to be Regulus's brother who betrayed him. But the girls feels that things has cleared up. They finally know about their ancestors and hope it could be their guide to restore the world from demons. Then, light consumed them and brought them back to before they left. Strangely, things are still the same. As if time stopped while they're gone. Its still morning. As the bell rings, they quickly went to class as Gale left using a portal. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro * Gale Villains none Other Characters * Regulus * Cerise * Azura * Titian * Jade * Luna * Stella * Dyna * Frostia * Adagio * Excisio Trivia * This story tells about the Nobles legacy. Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes